Chocolate Frogs & Lemonade
by Amunet Grint
Summary: Harry is in the summer between his 5th & 6th year. During this time Harry and Ron ditch Hermione, find new girls and of course, Voldemort finds Harry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Harry opened his eyes to the darkness of his room. Not sure of what had woken him, Harry searched for his glasses. Peering out into the street, he found no sight of any magical presence. After checking the sky, Harry turned around and came face to face with what had woken him.**

**"Dobby! What are you doing here?" Harry said in a harsh whisper.**

**"Oh, Dobby is sorry, but he wanted to tell Harry Potter something very exciting indeed -"**

**There was a sudden POP and winky appeared. She seemed quite upset.**

**"Dobby please! I says not to tells!"**

**"Tell me what?" Harry asked.**

**"Winky found a new master!" Dobby blurted out.**

**"You mean you won't be at Hogwarts anymore?" Harry asked again. Winky was teary eyed and shook her head. "Well, who is it?" The question was more directed towards Dobby than Winky.**

**Dobby was about to answer, but then he heard Winky sob. He looked down at his feet, then lookd back up to Harry with less enthusiasm and said, "Harry Potter will find out later this summer."**

**With that, Dobby popped and and Winkly followed closely behind.**

**Harry sighed, he would expect that he'd be used to these odd things, after all, he'll be turning 16 and he's already witnessed some amazing, horrible, and magical things.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

A week has passed since the end of the school year. Harry already had his calendar out and was crossing off the days until Hogwarts opened again.

True, Harry has been treated better since moody talked to the Dursleys, he still longed for his friends. Harry now has a computer (Dudley recieved a new laptop and harry got the old computer), is able to eat whenever he wants, and he even gets spending money once a week (not much ... but still, it's money).

The order told the Dursleys that they will expect updates every two weeks from Harry about his living conditions. Moody warned them that if Harry wrote anything that was the least bit pleasing, he wouldn't take it to the police ... he would take matters into his own wand. Eversince, the Dursleys have been biting their tongues and leaving Harry alone.

Harry opened his eyes to a blurry afternoon. he reached over, grabbed his glasses, and put them on. Everything came into focus; sun streaming throught he windows, Hedwig resting on her perch, and the sweet smell of freedom.

He sat up remembering the odd dream he had had that night.

"Hey Hedwig, want to deliver a few letters this morning?"

Hedwig, who had been waiting patiently for Harry, spread her wings and cood with excitement.

Harry got out of bed and begean to write two letters, one to Ron and one to Hermione. He figured that waiting a week after school was long enough.

They both said the same thing:

**How's summer going? **

**I'm doing fine, I can't wait to see you.**

**Hope everything is fine and do you know when the O.W.L. results will come?**

_**-Harry**_

He gave them to Hedwig and after eating some lunch, she took off. Harry figured Hermione would know the answer to the last question better than Ron would, but still, it would be funny to see Ron's response.

**Notes:** Yup, it's been a while since I've had a fic up (or updated for that matter!), but hey, reviews are always appreciated


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

After dinner, Harry decided to take a walk to the park. He liked it better when it was dark, he could think more clearly than in the daylight.

While walking down privet drive, Harry began to think about Sirius's death again He kept rplaying it in his mind, how could he have helped Sirius? Everytime he thought about it, he became angry and sad, he hated the feeling but Harry just couldn't stop thinking about it.

As Harry sat on the swing in the park, he looked to where the park bench was, hoping to catch a glimpse of a familier black dog ... but he only saw the bench. Harry wanted Sirius, expecially now that he is free to wander about as he pleases.

Suddenly, Hedwig fluttered into Harry's lap; attached to her leg was a piece of parchment. Harry was surprised that Ron or Hermione had written back so quickly ... was something wrong?

Quickly, he unfastned the parchment from Hedwig and read. To his surprise it was from neither Ron or Hermione:

**Harry,**

**I must notify you of the upmost urgency that you STAY NEAR the Dursleys.**

**DO NOT go out after dark (after reading this, you must go back home, the**

**dark houses many dark wizards).**

**With Voldemort to power, you CAN NOT go off of Privet Drive, the order**

**will see to that.**

_**Moody**_

**P.S. Dumbledore has given me instructions to write this, only because he**

**is busy up at Hogwarts.**

Harry stared at the letter, not go off Privet Drive? The order will see to that? That sounds more of a threat then reassurance. What are they going to do?

He pondered all of these thoughts as he walked back to the Dursley's house. The thing that annoyed him most about moody's letter was not the fact that Dumbledore has taken away his freedom, but the fact that moody had written "go back home." The only home Harry has had was Hogwarts, the Dursleys are definantly not home.

**Notes:** _I'd greatly appreciate reviews, I've noticed that I've already recieved many hits and only one review ... is my story that bad? Please, good and bad critisism appreciated. Thank-you :)_


End file.
